Mad Dummy/SCPtale
Item #: SCP-173 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: Item SCP-173 is to kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel enter its container, no fewer the 3 may enter at any time and the doors are to be re-locked behind them. At all times, two persons must maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173 until all personnel have vacated and relocked the container. Description Recovered when we found the subject RETRACTED with XPONGED beside it was covered in blood, after this event it was shipped to the Foundation at Site-19. It is structured with a head, body, stand and no arms. It is implied to have a cloth-like material composing it and has visible stitches. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile. The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173. Personnel assigned to enter its container are instructed to alert each other before blinking. It is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by extreme bone crushing face. In event of an attack, personnel are to observe Class 4 hazardous object containment procedures. Personnel report sounds of scraping mannequin originating from within the container when no one is present inside. This is considered normal, and any change in this behaviour should be reported to the acting HMCL supervisor on duty. The reddish brown substance on the floor is a combination of feces and blood. Origin of which are currently unknown. This must be cleaned up on a regular basis. ---- At its containment chamber, there is something that clearly isn't right. There are two identical SCP-173! As the scientist send two... no, three Class D to its chamber cell. The Class D then enter the chamber and saw two SCP-173s. "What the fuck?" said the first Class D, "Why are there two SCP-173?" "I don't remember there are two SCP-173 in the chamber." the second Class D reply. The third Class D then approach the second SCP-173 and touch it with their hand. "It feels the same, but-" but then, a knife comes out of the second SCP-173's body, stabbing the third Class D's hand! "Oh SHIT! MY HAND!!!! WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS SHIT?!" As the third Class D collapse, two of the Class Ds blinked and saw the third one is covered with knives. As they look, it is revealed that the second SCP-173 is an angry version of the first SCP-173! "What the hell is that?!" said the frighten second Class D, "It looks like it ate a whole lotta knife, but damn I think it looks very angry! DOCTOR! Let us outta here! That thing is really scarier than the first! Let us out!" "I can't," said the scientist, "I wouldn't let that thing cause the containment breach. I'm sorry but I have no choice." "NO!!!!!!!!!" As the two Class D shut their eyes, two of the SCP-173s had killed them. One has their head broken, and the other is covered with knives. "At least it couldn't break out the chamber's door." But then, a door is being banged by SCP-173-2 as if it was really hard as obsidian. "What the?" the scientist concerned. SCP-173-2 had finally break out the chamber's door and proceed to approach the scientist. "H-h-hey now," said the frightened scientist "I will going to make my eyes stay open forever. Even when my eyes dried out, I'm still going to stare at you... ya know?!" As SCP-173-2's knives begin to grow out of its body, one of the knife shoot at the scientist's eye. "Oh God, MY EYES!!!!!!!!!" As the scientist pull out the knife from his eye and start bleeding from his eye socket, SCP-173-2 is now closer to him. "Oh please no," the frighten scientist shivered, "please don't kill me, I have kids, I have my wife, I have my family! PLEASE! Don't kill me! have Mercy!" As the knife coming out of SCP-173-2's face, it stab another one of the scientist's eye, thus he screamed and was killed by SCP-173 with the help of SCP-173-2, and begin the containment breach... ---- Item #: SCP-173-2 Object Class: Euclid Keter Special Containment Procedures: Description Category:SCPtale Category:Horror Category:Ghosts Category:Crossover Role Category:Mad Dummy Category:The Enraged Role